The numerology is such a special term in the 3rd Generation partnership Project (3GPP) Radio Access Networks (RAN) 1 relating to a number of aspects, e.g., a sub-carrier spacing, a Cyclic Prefix (CP) length, etc.
In a new network architecture introduced to a new generation of wireless network system (a 5G system), network-side nodes include a Central Unit (CU), and Transmission and Reception Points (TRPs) which are distributed units, and user-side nodes include user equipments. At the network side, a Central Unit (CU) controls a plurality of distributed TRPs deployed in some area, and transmits with a user equipment via an air interface through a TRP, that is, the network-side nodes include the CU and the TRPs in a two-layer network structure. One or more TRPs can serve a user equipment concurrently so that the user equipment transmits data. There may be transmission in a plurality of beam directions under one TRP.
For a future mobile communication system, a plurality of numerology designs are introduced to the 3GPP RAN 1, and the different numerologies can be applied in a time-division or frequency-division mode as defined. In the case that multiple numerologies are introduced, in a possible Medium Access Control (MAC) scheme, the network side schedules respectively for each numerology.
Since the different numerology designs are introduced to the 3GPP RAN 1, and there are different transmission Quality of Service (QoS) demands of different services, different numerologies for transmission are applied to the different services, but there has been absent so far a feasible solution to determining a resource for uplink data transmission in this case.